


[podfic] Look Right Through It In Perfect Clarity

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Cover Art, Fics Spliced Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It had taken Nicklas quite a while to realize that Alex got jealous when he zoned out.Alex was a possessive person; Nicklas was attentive enough to figure that out on his own. Alex didn’t like it when the people he liked ignored him, and he fucking loved it when those same people paid attention to him, only to him. This had never been a point of contention between them, since Alex could make Nicklas pay attention to him simply by existing.





	[podfic] Look Right Through It In Perfect Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Perfect Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831427) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 
  * Inspired by [Look Right Through It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742382) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



> this is a bit of an experiment! In Perfect Clarity takes place and is referenced partway through Look Right Through It, so i have incorporated it as a flashback into the reading of Look Right Through It. as such i'm using it for my podfic bingo square, wildcard, which i'm using to be splice fics together. thanks to frecklebombfic for betaing and for their v kind words about this podfic ♥
> 
> content notes: i have tagged this with consent issues mostly to be safe; the fic was not originally tagged as such and i'm not sure it should be, but i want to give details just in case. in In Perfect Clarity, the main character masturbates with the intent of making another character aware that it's happening, and that character does kinda participate but does not explicitly consent to being involved. they later react negatively to this event, but it isn't treated as a violation. if you'd like more information about this, please feel free to ask.

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s73wl0es0rzca7j/Look%20Right%20Through%20It%20In%20Perfect%20Clarity.mp3?dl=0) (37.7MB)  
1:07:28

**Author's Note:**

> music: movement by hozier


End file.
